Flawless
by supergleek10
Summary: Blaine always worshiped Kurt's body, but Blaine finds that he has an adiction to seeing Kurt's body pierced up. Disclaimer- I own nothing.
1. Happy Birthday

** Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters. None of it is mine.**

** All mistakes are mine.**

** This is the first M rated fiction story I have ever wrote. The first chapter doesn't have much going on its just the base for the rest. Please, please, please review to let me know what you think, it makes me smile, so please let me know.**

It all started on Kurt's birthday. Kurt and Blaine were together a year and they more open and honest with each other. When Kurt opened his gift from Blaine he was so surprised to see diamond earrings. There was so many things that Kurt didn't get about this gift, like why Blaine would pay so much money on earrings. Another was that Kurt didn't have pierced ears. Kurt looked over at Blaine with a questioning look as to say what is this.

"It's not that I don't love the earrings I really do, but what do I need them for I don't have my ears pierced, I know that you know that. So why did you buy me earrings for my birthday?" Kurt questioned in an innocent voice.

"Well I know that you don't have your ears pierced, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't. So we are always open about what we want and need from this relationship, so hear me out on this. I picked out these earrings because when we make out and I suck on your ear lopes I can't help but imagine what it would be like if you had earrings. That's why for your birthday I thought I would buy the jewelry for you to open then we can go get the piercing together, but if you don't want to do it, that's completely fine. Please only do if you want to now because you feel like you have to. I love you and happy birthday, baby." To make his point across, he started sucking on Kurt's ear. Kurt started to moan.

"Ok, ok stop, so we can talk about this. I glad you told me about this. I'm proud that we have an open relationship. Now I know for some reason that you love my ears and if it will make you happy I will get my ears pierced." Kurt looked at Blaine so trustingly. Blaine leaned it to a kiss, which Kurt more than willingly completely to. It soon turned into a make out session. Blaine was going to lift up Kurt's shirt and went for his ears again. "Hey Blaine, how about we go now to get the piercing done. Please then we can come back here and resume. I'd rather get it over sooner than later."

With that they left Kurt's house for the mall which held an Adrenaline, surprisingly for a mall in Ohio, it was two stories high, with popular stores. Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand to the story. The closer they got the more nervous Kurt was getting. Blaine was detecting the nerves in Kurt so he started rubbing soothing circles into Kurt's hand. The stopped right out front of Adrenaline. "Kurt, baby look at me, I promise I won't be mad, if you don't go through with this it's a big change and it's all up to you if you want this or not." Blaine quickly gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips that's the most they ever did in public and that was saved for only times like this, otherwise they never did PDA.

"No I want to, but only if your there holding my hand. I won't be able to do this without you." With that they walked in the story. Blaine talked to a man at the front counter, while Kurt looks around the store. This was a place he has never been in. There where gothic t-shirts on the one side of the wall. The other had different designs of tattoos. Kurt moved closer to Blaine, who was now paying for something that was in the bag. The man led us to the one hall and into a room. In the middle of the room looked like a chair that swiveled and it had black leather covering it. A new man walked in.

"Hey my names Matt and John out their said that you wanted your ears pierced." He indicated to Kurt. Kurt just nodded, it was very unlike Kurt, but he could care less. He was worried about what his voice would sound like if he did talk. Matt pointed to the chair and Kurt sat on it never letting Blaine's hand go. Kurt closed his eyes thinking it would be better if he didn't look. Kurt just kept focusing on Blain's hand rubbing circles in it. Kurt felt something on his left side of the ear and then on his right, but paid no attention to it, it felt like a pinch and then it was over. The next thing that happened was that Matt said he was all done. Blaine kept staring at Kurt.

Matt held a mirror to Kurt, so he could see. Kurt was completely surprised. The diamonds looked flawless on top of his pale skin. Blaine just kept starring; Kurt was surprised to find he loved the earrings. That was the first piercing that Kurt got for Blaine, but it wouldn't be his last.


	2. Piercings

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters. None of it is mine.**

** All mistakes are mine.**

** Please, please, please review to let me know what you think, it makes me smile, so please let me know. And thank you for all of those who reviewed alerted and favorite my story, thank you. Also this is my first time writing smut, so hopefully it's not terrible. Last thing the piercings that I name in this chapter are one's I'm thinking of using and if you have any piercings you want let me know and I hope you like and enjoy this chapter. **

Kurt and Blaine loved the earrings. Blaine at first had a hard time with the earring, because he couldn't suck on Kurt's ear anymore, but now he could.

"God, have I missed sucking on your ear." Blaine was panting and so was Kurt they had just started a heavy make out session. Blaine went right to Kurt's ear. Blaine started pulling and sucking at the lope. "I told you this would make your ear so much hotter." Blaine panted.

"No you never did."

"Well I'm telling you now."

Blaine lapped his tongue over the earring and Kurt moaned. "Too many layers on we need to be naked right now." Kurt demanded. They both started pulling at each other's clothing.

"I love your body and I can't wait to see it pierced up. Maybe we could get your cartilage pierced" Blaine bit the cartilage of Kurt's ear as he gasped out and Blaine just kept nibbling on it. "Or maybe your nose, it is cute as a button, but you are way too hot to stay a button. Or how about your tongue." Kurt gasped and Blaine went right into Kurt's mouth and started sucking as hard as he could on Kurt's tongue. Kurt was moaning and groaning at the feeling of his tongue being sucked. Blaine started to pull out of Kurt's mouth to nibble on his bottom lip. "That would be so sexy with a tongue ring, I'm getting hard just thinking about." Kurt could feel Blaine getting harder. Blaine started moving down to Kurt's neck and started sucking hickeys into his neck.

Then Blaine moved down to Kurt's nipple. He ran his tongue over Kurt's right nipple as it started to get harder. "Maybe a ring right here." Blaine bit Kurt's nipple. "You would love that wouldn't you the cold metal agents your hot, hard nipple, cuz I will." Blaine lick down to Kurt's navel and liked around it. "And a belly button ring." Blaine put his tongue inside Kurt's belly button and Kurt screamed out. Blaine just continued to lick Kurt. Blaine moved to one side of Kurt's hip and bit down and did the same thing to the other side. "And a barbell ring through each side of your hip. Kurt was moaning and screaming at Blaine's words and touches. Blaine knew that Kurt was dying to have his cock touched, but he decided to tease Kurt even more.

Blaine kissed, bit, and licked every inch of the inside of Kurt's legs and waiting for to be so lost in pleasure, so that when Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's cock, Kurt screamed out and jumped up a little. Blaine scratched his nails down Kurt's back. "And a corset piercing with a black string, which will look so hot agent your pale white skin."

"Oh Blaine, I'm so close, please, please." Kurt begged Blaine.

"Please what, say it Kurt." Blaine demanded.

"Touch my cock please touch me please, I'm so close, please." Kurt was begging and pleading, barely is holding on. Blaine went down to Kurt's cock and stared sucking and hollowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue around it. Blaine was licking the underside of Kurt's cock, when Kurt hit his orgasm and screamed so loud with such a look of pleasure that Blaine came as well. Blaine swallowed before relishing Kurt's cock with a popping noise.

Blaine came up to lie next to Kurt. Kurt looks like he was ready to fall asleep. "I know this may not be the time, but I also think that you should get your cock pierced in some way." Blaine's comment was met with a pillow thrown in his face.


	3. First Kink

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters. None of it is mine.**

** All mistakes are mine.**

** Please, please, please review to let me know what you think, it makes me smile, so please let me know. And thank you for all of those who reviewed alerted and favorite my story, thank you. **

Kurt was the first to wake up after Blaine had given him a blow job. Kurt was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Blaine kept listing all of those piercings while some seemed pretty minor, others were not. The ones like the cartilage, the nose and maybe the bellybutton piercings were not very scary to Kurt. It was the tongue, nipple, hips and corset piercings that were scary, but thinking about Blaine wanting Kurt to have his cock pierced petrified him. Kurt started taking deep breaths to calm himself. Blaine started to wake up. Blaine was smiling and still looking like he was post-organism haze, but that changed when he saw Kurt's face.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and frowned when Kurt didn't look at him or say anything. "Sweetheart, what's wrong I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong." Kurt turned to look at Blaine and he smiled sweetly back at Kurt.

"It's just that I've been thinking about what you said with all of the piercings and it kind of scares me." Kurt looks up into Blaine's eyes with bright blue eyes that were glassed over and were holding in tears.

"Oh, honey don't worry about the piercings, you will never have to get them if you don't want them. And don't you dare think I will love you any less or love your body any less. This relationship is about us and what we want, and I will never change that. Sweet I love you and everything you are and I will never make you do something you don't want to do." Blaine kept kissing all of Kurt tears away.

"That's not why I'm crying." Blaine frowned at that, not having another clue at what was wrong.

"Then why are you?"

"I'm crying because of how all of a sudden you are telling me about you imaging me with my cock pierced and other piercings and I'm scared about it and about I'm getting turned on by the idea. I'm sorry for crying, I not sure why the tears came, but I love you to and I want to do all those piercings but I need you with me." Kurt looked shyly at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"Aw, babe you know that I would never let you go alone and it's ok to be turned on by piercings, it just means that you have found you first kink." Blaine laughed when he saw Kurt blush. "But seriously we will go slow with getting piercings and do the easier ones first like your cartilage, are you afraid of that." Kurt shakes his head no. "Well than how about we get cleaned up and go to Adrenaline and get you cartilage done." Kurt and Blaine were going to kiss, but knew that if they were going to Adrenaline they couldn't.

**Ok short chapter I know, but the next one will be longer, I promise. And review to let me know what you think. **


	4. Nose

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters. None of it is mine.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Please, please, please review to let me know what you think, it makes me smile, so please let me know. And thank you for all of those who reviewed alerted and favorite my story, thank you. Please review and I know the chapters are short, but that seems to work for me so sorry if you don't like that, but review. **

Kurt and Blaine walk into Adrenaline. They decided to get Kurt's cartilage pierced. They went through the same paper work as last time. They were waiting by the door to the piercing room because someone was getting something pierced. A girl that looked about sixteen walked out with her mother with her nosed pierced. Kurt was staring at it when he felt Blaine elbow him in the ribs. Kurt looks up at Blaine and he says it's not polite to stare.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yea?"

"I want to get my nose pierced as well." Blaine looks taken back, but smiles at Kurt and then they go back to fill out that paper work. They went in the piercing room and saw the same guy, Matt getting everything ready.

"So you want your nose and cartilage pierced, he looks at the boys and they both shake their heads yes. "Ok I'm going to do the cartilage first. Sit down on the chair. Kurt closes his eyes and feels the man making the mark for where the jewelry is going and then feels a pinch. Kurt opens his eyes and sees his cartilage with a silver ring inside. "Ok moving on to the nose just know that what side you get it on that sides eye is going to tear up" Kurt tell the guy Matt that he wants the ring on his left side of his nose.

The nose feels different than the cartilage. Once everything is ready Matt takes a clamp to pull Kurt's nostril away from his nose Kurt felt something go into his nose and push and pull while his left eye was dripping tears. Matt says Kurt is done and Kurt feels fine so he goes to stand up but falls right into Blaine's arms form feeling so fait all of a sudden. Blaine sits Kurt back on the chair and Matt gives Kurt a jolly rachered for sugar.

When Kurt was feeling better Blaine takes Kurt by the wasit, so he could lean on Blaine just in case seeing as he still felt faint. Blaine drove them back to the Hummel's and takes Kurt into the house and into his room, so they could have some privacy. Blaine takes all of Kurt's clothes off, so he is comfortable in boxers. Blaine lies next to Kurt and kisses the tip of Kurt's nose and Kurt giggles.

"I told you that you would look hot with your nose pierced." Blaine smiles at Kurt. "What made you want to get your nose pierced all of a sudden?" Blaine was just curious.

"I saw that girl that walked out before us and she had gotton her nose pierced and it looked nice so I got one. Is that a problem?" Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine.

"What of course not, I was just wondering. I think the ring looks hot, but what is your dad going to do when he sees it." Just as Blaine says that the boys hear the front door open and close. The boys look at each other knowing that Burt is now home.

"I don't know but it looks like we are going to find out now.


	5. The Kitchen

**So now the story goes into people finding out about Kurt's nose ring and more of normal life. Also my new thing is that if you review I will give you a preview of the next chapter. **

Kurt and Blaine walk down stairs hand in hand. They stop at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt was looking even paler then Blaine has even seen him. "Kurt, breathe in through your nose out of your month." Kurt stared getting back color. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, just nervous on what my dad is going to say." They walk into the kitchen where Carole and Burt are.

"Hey boys, Blaine are you staying for dinner?" Carole asks.

"Of course I'll stay as long as it's not a problem." Blaine says, ever the gentlemen. Burt rolls his eyes.

"Blaine, how many times do we have to tell you that you are not a problem and always welcome here." Blaine went to say something, but Burt cut him off. "And don't you dare call me sir." Blaine just put a smile on this face and said yes Burt.

"Carole, what's for dinner?" Kurt tuned out his dad and Blaine.

"I'm making pasta and meatballs."

"Sound delicious do you want any help?"

"That would be lovely if you could." Kurt felt a pain in his chest, from missing his real mom. Kurt and Carole went right to work on cooking. "Kurt can you get the box of pasta?"

"Yes of course." Kurt turns around to get the box of pasta and hears Carole gasp.

"Kurt what is that on your nose?" Carole has a slight look crossed between horror and surprise.

"Wait what's on Kurt's nose." Burt was alerted at his wife's words and her change in the attitude. Kurt looks at Blaine with some fear in them and Burt notices the exchange. "What's going on Kurt?"

"Ok dad, just don't get mad." Burt crosses his arms. "Ok, so I got my nose pierced.

**Review=Preview**


	6. Let's Talk

**I don't own anything. **

**Thank you for all the review and alerts and favorites, they mean so much. I hope that this lives up to how you all thought Burt was going to react. **

"What do you mean that you got your nose pierced?" Kurt gulps because his dad's face is unreadable.

"Well the other day, Blaine and I were talking about me wanting to get my cartilage pierced and when I saw this girl with her nose pierced today, I knew that I wanted one to." Kurt explained.

"Wait you also got your cartilage pierced! Kurt that's so impulsive and so unlike you!" Now Burt turns to look at Blaine. "You made him do this didn't you?"

Blaine looks like he's in shock. "Mr. Hummel I would never make Kurt do anything he didn't want to."

"Well than why is Kurt doing something like piercing, when he never liked piercings before." Burt was getting mad at Blaine, which nobody in the room was used to.

"Mr. Hummel I don't mean to disrespect you, but people can change. I would never force Kurt to do anything he didn't want to do. I'm not that kind of person." Now Blaine was getting mad. "Kurt decided on his own to get his piercings."

"Yea, but who gave him the idea about getting something pierced?" Burt was getting red in the face.

"I was ok." Blaine sounds a little deflated. Burt was ready to start yelling again, but Carole steps in.

"Burt, honey your heart. We don't need to have you worked up like this. We can talk to the boys after you have calmed down." Carole turns to Blaine and Kurt. "Now boys why don't you go eat dinner in Kurt's room." The boy quickly made themselves plates and ran up to Kurt's room.

The sigh relief once they get in the room. Kurt takes Blaine's plate from him and sets it on his desk. Kurt pulls Blaine into his lap on the bed. "Oh baby, I'm sorry that my dad got mad at you." Kurt was kissing Blaine on his cheeks.

"Kurt, did I force you to get those piercings?" Blaine looks lost in his own thoughts. His forehead crinkling with worry lines.

"Oh, baby you never made me do anything. Would I ever have gotten any piercings if you haven't mentioned it no." Kurt takes Blaine's face in between his hands. "Blaine, you never forced me to do anything. You were open and honest about how you felt. I love you for that. Now I'm being honest with you when I tell you that you didn't force me to do anything." Kurt pulls Blaine in for a kiss. "I would have sex with you now and let you be the bottom, but my dad and Carole will be calling us down to talk soon." They kiss again. Kurt just holds Blaine as until they are called down stairs, leaving their dinner on Kurt's desk.

Kurt and Blaine walk hand in hand down stairs. Burt looks a lot calmer than before. Burt motion for them to sit down across from him and Carole.

Burt took a deep breath. "Now Kurt you are eighteen and you are old enough to make your own decisions. I know that I shouldn't get mad at Blaine. It was your own choose to get your nose and cartilage pierced. I over reacted, I just still see you as that little boy who needed his daddy after his mommy died." Burt takes a deep breath and turns to Blaine. "I'm sorry that I blamed you for making Kurt do something. It's not just about the piercings. I know that you love my son and would never hurt him. I hope that you forgive me for going off on you like that."

Kurt and Blaine were taken by surprise. "Oh course Mr. Hummel I forgive you." Some tension lifts off of Blaine. Kurt squeezes his hand. They smile at each other.

"Dad you don't have to worry about me. You taught me to be able to make responsible decisions, and how to manage on my own. I love you, but I don't need you look after me all of the time." Burt sighs.

"I know and that's what scares me."

**Review = Preview**


	7. Glee Club

The weekend pasted quickly and Kurt and Blaine spent it in bed together, just cuddling and being sugary sweet with each other. Blaine slept over, like he usually does. Blaine barely ever goes home. The boys were trying to have a relaxing weekend knowing that come Monday glee club meeting it was not going to be peaceful and they were correct.

As soon as they walked in Puck came over to them and he punches Blaine on the shoulder. "Finally got Kurt the queen of ice to become the queen of kink" Puck puts his hand up for Blaine to high five, but Finn comes up behind Puck and smacks the back side of his head. "That's my brother!" Finn yells at Puck.

"Hey it's not my fault your brother is kinky." Puck shrugs. Kurt is blushing bright red and is hiding his face in his hands. "Now Hummel what's it like having all of these piercings?" Puck questions.

"Puck I don't have that many piercings." Kurt tells him. "I only have three piercings."

"Oh only three, but I bet they are in fun places for Blaine." Puck elbows Kurt in the side. Kurt blushes again.

"Actually no. Everyone can see them." Kurt tells them.

"Oh, but I'm sure you don't want people look to clo…" Puck trails off. "Oh shit you have a nose ring."

"Yes Puck that what I was trying to tell you. I only have a nose ring, and my ears pierced. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is dude. We all heard it was for Blaine which means it equals a big deal." Puck explains to Kurt like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wanky." Santana shouts from her seat, reaming Kurt and Blaine that they had more than one person to deal with. "Yeas lets come back to earth. Yes it's a big freaken deal that Kurt is getting piercings for Blaine, but I find it wanky. I'm glad to see that Hummel is finally becoming kinky. I find it hot and I'm sure that the Pretty Pony over here just loves that Lady Hummel is finally letting him get some." Kurt blushes through Santana's whole speech. It's just Kurt's day to blush. Finn is standing next to Kurt and he looks mortified.

Rachel decides that it's now the time to speak up. "Kurt I can't believe you would do something like this. This is so unlike you. Why are you letting Blaine do this to you? I'm your best friend and as your best friend I advise you to stop letting Blaine push you around." Rachel whines.

"Rachel stop harassing Kurt. Also Miss. I'm-better-then-everybody-else, you are not Kurt's best friend I am his best friend. And another thing Rachel, Kurt is his own person, he doesn't let anybody tell him what to do. If you were really his best friend you would know this." Mercedes steps up this to Rachel and tell her what she thinks.

"Mercedes, I don't think so I know that I'm Kurt's best friend. Also I don't think so; you have never been in love so you don't know what it's like to want to please the person you love." Rachel counters back. Now Mercedes is getting mad at Rachel.

"Rachel I'm sorry, but I'm not fighting with you about who Kurt's best friend is." Mercedes rolls her eyes. "And what are you trying to say about me not knowing anything about being in love?" Mercedes puts her hand on her hips waiting for Rachel's answer.

"All I'm saying is that, if you haven't found love by now, maybe you're not capable of loving someone." Rachel shrugs. Mercedes is now furious.

"Ok break it up this is not this is not about the two of you." Tina steps in. "This is about Kurt and Blaine. This is about what they want, not what you want. This is what they want to do then let them do it. It's their relationship and what they do in private is only between them." Kurt is blushing, but he mumbles his thank you to Tina. Mike comes up behind Tina and wraps his arms around her, shaking his head in agreement.

"Tina's right, we all have been in relationships, where things have got interment and we never went about talking about them in glee." Quinn coming to Kurt and Blaine's defense. "I don't think that we shouldn't start talking about these things now."

"Yes, but this is something that nobody has ever done in glee. None of us have ever done something so stupid for someone else. None of us have done something this extreme for someone that is just a high school fling. We all know that Kurt is going to New York at the end of this year and leaving Blaine behind. Kurt and I have bigger and better things and we don't need high school boyfriends holding us down. For Kurt the pricings are just going to hold him back and I don't want to see that happen to my best friend. All I'm saying is that the bread up is going to be hard enough without these extra attachments." Rachel interrupts.

"Some best friend you are Rachel. I don't plan on breaking up with Blaine. I love him and this is between him and I. We aren't going to break up. Blaine didn't force me to get any piercings done. I wanted to and that was my decision, not Blaine's. Also my future in New York is not final, I love Blaine and I'm not ready to leave him. Blaine will never hold me down. He is the one that is always helping me be better in every way. Another thing "best friend" nice going in letting everyone know that you want to break out with Finn at the end of this year." Kurt rolls his eyes; leave it to Rachel to say the stupidest things.

Everyone looks at Finn. Finn looks like he was kicked in the stomach. "You were planning to break up with me this whole time?" Everybody taking that as there que to leave. Kurt and Blaine run out of the class room. Once they get inside the car they start laughing.

"At least we got out of that easy." Blaine laughs.

"I'll say at least Rachel said something stupid and we could get out of more interrogation. That was horrible. I would say that I can't believe that Rachel would say something like that, but I do believe she would say all of that. I feel so bad for Finn, but at least we are out of there." Kurt becomes serious. "Also Blaine I love you, everything that Rachel said is not true. Like I've said before, I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt leans into for a kiss, which Blaine happily gave Kurt.

**Review = Preview**


	8. Allie

**I'm so sorry you guys this chapter took me forever to write, but the next update should be up sooner than this one way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

As a way to celebrate of getting out of glee early and taking care of everybody, Kurt and Blaine are going to get a piercing. They drive to the mall and walk into their store that they always go for Kurt's piercing. "Hey Blaine I was thinking that maybe you could get a piercing as well." Blaine turns to Kurt and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh and what did you have in mind?" Blaine asks.

"Well I was thinking that it would be really hot if you got your eyebrow pierced." Kurt says into Blaine's ear. Blaine gulps.

"You really want me too?"

"Yes, it would give you the bad boy imagines and you know how much I love my bad boy." Kurt says batting his eyelashes.

"Oh and you want me to be your bad boy?" Kurt nods still batting his eyelashes. "Well I do want to make you happy and if this is what you want then I will do it." Kurt squeals.

"Blaine I don't want you do this for me."

"Hey it's fine. I want to do it. I want to be able to say we got a piercing together and I don't want to see your eyebrow pierced so I say you get a different one." Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead.

"Ok good that's what I was thinking, but I don't know what I want." Kurt and Blaine turn the corner to see a girl with reddish/brown curls in the door way. It's double doors and only one is open so they only see the head on the girl.

I know that it's a piercing room, because looking over the girls head we can see needles and a bunch of different piercing rings. The girl who was facing the opposite way turns to look at us. She has piercing green eyes that are now staring at us. "Can I help you?" She asks us in a thick southern accent. I'm shocked at her catching us starting that I can't find my voice. "Well if I can't help you stop staring and move along." She says in a huff. She goes to turn her head back to face the other way but I find my voice.

"We didn't mean to stare." I feel like I could hit myself for sounding so corny. "It's just that we've never seen anyone else here when we come." Now I feel even cornier why I can't act like a normal person. She seems to brush it off anyway because she starts laughing as she sands up.

She is now in the part of the room where we can't see her, but soon enough she's back. She is wearing sweat pants and a baggy black shirt. Now that she is standing in front of us we see that she is only about an inch taller than me. Her hair is down to her but and it's pulled behind her ears, showing off her bars in her ears, and her lobe piercings. We also see that she has her nose pierced and on both of her hands we see Celtic knotting tattooed on.

"Now boys didn't your parents ever teach you it's not polite to stare." She tells us and then starts laughing. "I'm Allie."

"I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine."

"Well it's nice seeing two out boys in this town. My family and I just moved here and this town is boring as anything." Allie rolls her eyes. "The only good thing is that I still can get a piercing here. I thought for sure that I would be driving around towns looking for someone to do my corset piercing."

"Is that what you just got?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"No I got my belly button pierced and just wanted to talk about a corset piercing. Of course I just had a corset done." She rolls her eyes and its seems like this is something that we are going to have to get used to.

"Well can you tell me what's it like because I'm trying to figure out the next piercing I want." I figure that it can't hurt to ask her.

"Well it depends on your pain tolerance. For me it's nothing, but I know some people are big babies and can't deal with it." Allie rolls her eyes again.

"Well I can deal with pain." I tell her in a strong voice.

"Wow I'm shocked coming from someone who looks like there twelve can deal with pain, now that's not something you see every day."

"Hey don't insult my boyfriend." Blaine comes to my defense.

"Hey don't get all pissy with me, it's not my fault that people in this lame ass town can't take some sarcasm." She rolls her eyes and I mark this in my head as her signature trade mark.

"Blaine calm down I can take care of myself." I roll my eyes and this can't be good not even five minutes with this girl and I'm starting to act like her.

"See this is what I'm talking about." She smiles at us. "I like you two." We must have surprised expression on because she rolls her eyes. "I know shocking, but I do like you and decided that because I'm in a nice mood I will let you two be my friends. First things first I need to know about piercings, who's getting one and what is it."

"Well I have my ears, cartilage and nose pierced, and Blaine here has nothing, but he is getting his eyebrows pierced for me." I tell her.

"Well the piercings you have now are on the safe side and as for Blaine over here I would say that I think that maybe this whole bad boy thing could really work for you. I mean if you add a leather jacket and tongue piercing then maybe we could defiantly trying working that out." Blaine's eyes widen in shock from what she just told him, but it must of hit something in him because I could see him absent mindedly running his tongue over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, and Allie and I both roll our eyes at him.

"Well Allie I like you too and I think you might just have a point of turning my boyfriend into a bad boy."

"Of course you would, I always have the best ideas."

"Ok now you should help me think of my next piercing."

"I say a corset piercing, because if you can deal with that then you can deal with any piercing." She shrugs while saying this. I turn to ask Blaine what he thinks of that and find him still moving his tongue around his mouth and I just laugh at him, bring him back to reality.

"Yea?"

"Well we were just talking about how Allie thinks I should get a corset piecing, but I may have done some research on them and I know that you would have to help me clean them and you would have to help me with ribbon. Are you willing to help?" I raise an eyebrow at him and I see him swallow hard, looking lost in his own head space again. "Babe?"

"Oh yea sorry just got lost thinking about how hot a black ribbon would look next to your skin."

"Oh really." I flirt with him.

"Oh yes really." Blaine pulls me into his arms and kisses me right then and there on the lips, only to be broken apart by a throat clearing from behind us.

"Yes well it's good to see that I can help and I don't mind the making out, trust me I think it's hot and would let you continue, but from the looks of the workers I don't think it's the best idea that you continue." I feel touched by what she is saying, because not many people in Ohio would do that for us.

"Thank you, for that." We smile at her, and she smiles back.

"It's no problem, now getting back to the piercing, I would say that with your height you would want to do about twenty rings in total, meaning ten on each side."

"Yea that sounds good." Blaine says stepping up for me. I know they mean well, but twenty rings being pierced into my back sounds so painful and I gulp, drawing the attention back to me.

"Hey don't be nervous the only thing is that you have to wear lose clothing and not sleep on your back and you will be totally fine." Allie tells me in a way that's supposed to help, but only makes it worse, and from the look on her face she knows what I'm thinking.

"Ok whatever be a baby, that's always cool with me." She shrugs her shoulders.

"No." I say with such force it startles all three of us. "I'm going to do it, but I don't know how to take care of it." Both trying to get out of it and at the same time not.

"Well with a boyfriend like that I don't think you will have any problems. Plus its easy all you need is soapy water and a ton of q-tips." Allie smiles at us.

"Well then I guess that you're going to get a corset piercing." Blaine is smiling at me with such a hopeful smile that I can't say no to, so I just nod back and Blaine leans in for a quick kiss, not wanting to draw any more attention to us. Blaine takes my hand and drags me over to the counter to see about getting the piercings now. Allie just follows us.

The guy at the counter just raises an eyebrow at our connected hands, but doesn't say anything else. "What can I help you boys with?" A bald guy with a dog on a motorcycle is asking, a different guy that we are used to seeing.

"Well I want an eyebrow piercing and Kurt here wants a corset piercing." The man looks over at me for conformation that this is true and I just nod my head yes, not wanting to say anything to this man that is bigger than me.

"Ok well then I'll need I.D and you to sign off on these papers." He turns around and grabs the consent forms, which I'm becoming very familiar with. We both quickly sign the paper and the man starts talking. "Now we only have one person working on piercings today, so you have to decide who is going first and just go into that room." The man points to the door that Allie came out of, without even looking up from the papers we just signed.

We look up and see Allie. "Well it was nice meeting you boys and I'm sure I will be seeing you around soon enough." She sends a wink toward us and turns around and walks out of the store.

We walk into the room that the man pointed us to and then we see the women that is going to be doing the piercings.

**Review = Preview **


End file.
